Birthday Wishes
by Lady Mystere
Summary: It's Angela's 18th birthday and Randall wants to do something special for her. Little does she know, Angela has something planned for Randall as well! (Cover image drawn by me!)


Ling-ling-linga-ling-ling!

The small trinket of a clock rang out on the bedside table, vibrating and moving further to the edge of the table. It was just about to fall when a small dainty hand lightly clicked it off and swiped it back to a safe, free-from-falling distance. The handmade quilt blanket on the bed shifted then was lifted, revealing a half-asleep young woman with frizzy cream-blonde locks and a pale complexion. She yawned quietly, almost like a small child, and rubbed her eyes with her droopy hands.

She looked around the room, beams of the early morning light shown through her small windows just across from her bed. The air seemed new and fresh, like it was going to start a new life for itself. The young woman's cheeks were by now replenished in their natural rosy color as the corners of her mouth turned up, her heart beated slowly as if it was being awoken by a soft lullaby.

Today was her birthday. Her 18th birthday to be specific. Her eyes gleamed with an adult-like presence as did her face. She was mentally prepared to put herself out into the world with a new view, now that she was an official adult. And who better to spend your birthday with than with your loving-and at times impulsive-boyfriend?

Randall Ascot had been her boyfriend for about two years now but had known him for much longer than that and with that she had loved him dearly. He was a huge dweeb when it came to Archaeology and would often drag her into his "life-changing expeditions". She didn't mind though, she liked seeing him with that passionate drive only a select number of people have. Not to mention he was handsome, of course.

Just as she was beginning to imagine where he would take her, the young woman's door suddenly slammed open, her parents entering the door with no permission.

"Happy Birthday Angela!" her mother and father smiled widely as they invaded her once peaceful room and smothered her with hugs.

"T-thank you!" Angela's arms were squished between their deathly hugs and her tiny effeminate body, causing a lack of oxygen.

"Of course, dear." Her mother released her vice grip, "And we also have something special for you."

Angela's mother walked out of the room and retrieved a small white box topped with a pink bow from the living room, promptly returning, handing Angela the minute gift. Angela smiled widely, gently stripping away the bow and opened the surprise. Her mouth hung in an 'O' shape as she bestowed her eyes upon what was contained within. It was a moderately sized bronze pendant that had her grandmother's picture engraved into it. It matched her perfectly, every line, every curve, even the full-of-life smile she had always had…

Angela's eyes teared up a bit as she remembered her late grandmother, whose heart was much too big to be appreciated in this vast world. She was a kind woman and had always enjoyed seeing Angela when she was young. When Angela was 7 years old, her grandmother had passed away, it was a strange illness that struck her lungs, causing her to pass in her sleep. Angela took it very harshly, she would constantly keep herself locked in her room and cry for hours.

"I, I don't know what to say. Thank you, mom and dad. This means a lot to me." She wiped her eyes from incoming tears, a tender smile spreading across her cheeks.

"We know how you loved her and we just wanted to get you something so that you can have a part of her with you."

Angela rose out of her bed and hugged them both with a loving grip.

"We love you, honey." Her father's smirked sympathetically.

"Love you too."

After a brief silence, Angela glanced at her clock and jumped as if a mouse had just crossed her path.

"Oh! I'm supposed to be meeting Randall soon!"

"Right...Randall." Her father scolded, his face showing utter disappointment.

Angela shot him a glance and he instantly backed off.

"Now, shoo! I need to get changed!" She hurriedly rushed them out with a wave of her hands.

With that, she was mentally prepared for the exciting day to come.

 **Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying it so far. This is just the prologue (obviously) but Chapter One will be up soon. Don't worry, though, it shouldn't be too long. Two chapters sounds good I think. Ok. Make sure to follow this story if you want to read more and make sure to check out my other stuff as well. ShamlessAdvertising….OTZ**

 **AHEM, anyway…thanks for reading! Come back soon! ;D**


End file.
